Siska
Ms. Siska is the teacher who traveled along with her students, Linda, Ira, Shelly, Doni, and Yayan, to the desolate ghost town and consequentially got trapped there. Personality Siska is a kind and thoughtful teacher and is shown to be wise and knowledgeable. As an adult, she has a stronger sense of responsibility than her students and has shown to be worried on multiple occasions for her student's welfare. Siska also seems to like teaching, and is very good at her current job. Appearance Siska appears as a twenty-five year old woman. She wears a grey blazer and black trousers, accompanied with a pair of black glasses. Her hair is tied to a ponytail, and she has long, curled bangs. History and Game Early Life Although not much known about her life prior to the game, it is known that Siska comes from a wealthy family. She followed her teaching vocation out of passion, and it shows. Many of her students rely on her for counseling and wisdom. She takes a couple of her students on a field trip, although at a certain point getting lost and ending up in a unfamiliar area, which leads up the events at the beginning of the game. DreadOut (Game) ACT I Siska accidentally takes her students through an unfamiliar part of the area. While trying to survey the situation, Doni runs off, followed by Linda and the others. She then follows her students, telling them to be careful and not to stray too far. She and her students end up at the front of a mysterious village with it's name crossed out. Siska then decides to round up her students before heading back to the car and returning home. She and her students explore a bit of the abandoned town, eventually ending up in front of an abandoned elementary school. Curious, the boys run inside, inciting her to follow to make sure they're safe, accompanied by Shelly, while Linda and Ira wait by the entrance of the school. When she returns back to the entrance, she realizes that Yayan has gone missing and she goes back inside the abandoned elementary school with the remaining students to look for him. Ms. Siska fails to notice Ira's erratic behavior upon entering and like the others, excluding Linda, she disappears after the darkness abruptly swallows the elementary school. ACT II TBA Relationships Her Students She seems to be nice to her students as she respects them, and cares for them. As shown when Doni runs off below the bridge, she worries as to where he is going. She also becomes concerned as per Yayan's disappearance. As Linda and Ira are playing pattycake, she states for them to wait for her return and be careful. Trivia *Siska comes from a wealthy family. She followed her teaching vocation out of passion, and it shows. Many of her students rely on her for counseling and wisdom. Gallery Image 2 .jpg|Siska momentarily pausing to assess absences image2.jpg|Siska and her students contemplating on various contrivances to cross the dilapidated bridge image3.jpg|Siska in her car, being warned by Doni about the roadstop image4.jpg|Siska inside of the deserted elementary school, directing Shelly to try calling Yayan via cellphone image5.jpg|Siska, as depicted in one of the very first trailers for DreadOut image6.jpg|Siska, as shown in one of the first trailers, having severe injuries dotted across her neck, possibly implying a near death... rsz_1647155787_1369705705.jpg|Linda, Ms. Siska, and Ira in the official DreadOut release poster dreadout_ms_siska_by_adidenir.jpg|Ms. Siska in a realistic 3d render fan art Category:Female Category:Characters